Reborn
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Hermione felt on fire, every limb, every nerve.  She screamed again, the sound ripped from her throat as the burn spread, scalding every inch of skin.  Very explicit! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"I will not stay there."

"Hermione, please. Be reasonable." Lupin rubbed his eyes wearily as he prepared to take another onslaught of righteous fury from the small witch before him.

Hermione was outraged. Never had she been so angry at anyone in the Order before. She nearly shook with the force of it, pure unadulterated rage. It mottled her cheeks and put a dangerous spark in her eye. "Reasonable? Reasonable? I am the only one in this room being fucking reasonable. Merlin, do you HEAR yourselves?"

"Hermione-"Molly Weasley tried to interrupt with her insistent soft voice and sympathetic kind eyes.

She only made Hermione more irate. "Just last month the man was on our most wanted list, someone we were going to hunt down, tie a ribbon around and gift him to the Dementors and now you want me to stay in his house?"

Lupin blew out an exasperated breath, his own well controlled irritation getting the better of him. "You are taking things out of context and being irrational. Get it together, Granger. Malfoy is one of us now and if we want to continue to benefit from the seeds he has planted on our behalf then you must go into hiding."

Kingsley nodded his agreement as he paced back in forth in the small kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place. "They saw you with him, Hermione. We all know that Bellatrix is untrusting and paranoid, if Malfoy does not prove himself soon then it was all for nothing."

Hermione glared at the older man, wishing with all her might that that she could shake them all senseless. "So you are going to off me and then shut me away in Malfoy bloody Manor? Genius. Why didn't I think of that? Oh right, because it is mental!"

Lupin slammed his fist down, the sound echoing loudly within the small space. "We are not going to 'off' you…we are going to make Bellatrix and the Death Eaters _believe _that Draco offed you and you are going to stay safe at the one place they will not look."

Hermione placed both hands on the table, leaning on it for support as the tone of her voice morphed in the one tinged with the betrayal she felt. "At least, that is the hope right? We do not really know that she will fall for it or that she will not demand to search the Manor to further prove his loyalty."

Lupin closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, "Hermione. I am sorry but this is not really a discussion."

Her nostrils flared and she dug her nails into the table. "There has to be another way."

Kingsley stepped toward her, hands outstretched. "They saw you with him, screaming at him and trying to hex him for Merlin's sake. They think that his cover is blown."

Hermione cast him a glare, "How do we know it isn't?"

Lupin glanced at the as of yet silent form that leaned against the wall in a shadowed corner, pleadingly. The figure sighed heavily and stepped out. "Mione, come on. We have been over this, Malfoy is on our side." Harry put one of his hands over hers in supplication.

She snorted and pulled away. "Bollucks. A double, double agent? Seems like an awfully convenient position for the ferret to be in. Death Eaters win? Fantastic. Order overcomes? He knew it all along."

Molly's shoulders slumped. "He is our best shot." She murmured.

"Well isn't that comforting."

Lupin stood abruptly, his patience hanging on by a thread and a thin one at that. "Maybe not but here we are and that is the way it is. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Hermione glanced at Kingsley, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly. Molly, her sad features tugging at the frayed strings of Hermione's heart. Lupin, his chest heaving as he fought to maintain his humanity and finally, Harry. The face of her friend was ultimately her undoing. "Fine! Let him kill me and stash me away."

"That sounds picture perfect, Granger."

Everyone in the room spun to face the new occupant. "Malfoy." Hermione hissed.

As was his norm, he did not acknowledge her. "Are we doing this or not? I have a small window here, Bellatrix has agreed to meet me so if we are going to kill Hermione than we need to do it now."

Harry nodded slowly, "You are sure you can keep her safe? Once they think she is dead we cannot have them obliterating her body or anything, she will be helpless and totally dependent on you to get her to the manor."

Draco rolled his eyes, his hands winding around themselves as though to speed up the conversation. "Yes, yes we have gone over all of this. They are going to believe that I am going to return her body to the Order blaming another Death Eater. You will stage the funeral and mourn, etcetera etcetera. What are we waiting for?"

"Eager to murder me, Malfoy?"

He finally faced her, giving her his most practiced sneer. "You have no idea, Granger."

Lupin stepped between them to break their line of sight, "Alright. You know what to do. Remember, the rest of us are out of sight." He turned round with his hand outstretched towards Hermione. "You must drink this. Now or it might not work."

She stared at his hand for many seconds, her heart rate accelerating the longer she stood there, the longer she hesitated. Finally and with much effort she reached out and took the small vial from Lupin's palm. She closed her eyes as the feel of the cold glass met her warm hand. She was going to die tonight. A chill of real fear slithered down her spine as she maneuvered her thumb and forefinger to pop the cork on the small bottle. She opened her eyes and found herself staring directly at Draco, "Tell me that I am not really going to die tonight. Tell me that you are on our side. Tell me that my fears are baseless."

"Would you believe me? If I told you all those things and meant them would you believe me?"

Hermione's features twisted into something akin to that of vulnerability, something she had never shown to the blonde before. When her lips parted, the words that slipped past them were soft. "I have to."

Draco nodded once, "I will do all that I have said. You are not going to die this night, I am on the Order's side and your fears, this time, are baseless. I promise."

She put the vial to her mouth and let the liquid slide down her throat. She swallowed and pushed her shoulders back, steeling her resolve. "I am ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had to close his eyes, he had to look away. He could not watch this, even when he knew the truth, he still could not force his gaze to the grim scene below him. One of his best friends…dying. The trap had been set. Bellatrix and her cronies were watching from afar, their presence supposed to only be known by Draco and Draco? He was fighting with Hermione, to the death. At least it was believable. The way they screamed, the sounds of spells sizzling and screaming in the air and then, finally the potion Hermione had taken kicked in. Her mouth formed a shocked 'O' as her vision wavered, her legs suddenly weakening. Draco sent the correct forged spell flying towards her and it connected with a sickening thud. Harry shook his head angrily as she cried out. Pain, real pain. The Death Eaters would know the difference.

Hermione felt on fire, every limb, every nerve. She screamed again, the sound ripped from her throat as the burn spread, scalding every inch of skin. She fell to her knees and her eyes found Draco, his mouth twisted into a familiar sinister grin but when she met his gaze, just as the air left her heaving lungs she felt something. Something unexpected. His eyes had softened, the silvery depths filled with something other than malice and hate. She fell forward as her body gave out; crashing bodily to the ground and her last thought was lost in the darkness.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

_She had died, her consciousness leaving her broken body like a mist, formless and weightless. She was free from the pain that seared her and from the fear that crippled her. Now she felt nothing. No anger, no joy, no fear, no hope. Emptiness. Silence. How long? Did it matter? Time held no meaning. She drifted across a starless night. Free._

"Granger?"

_Her silence was broken, the sound deafening._

"Granger, wake up. "

_The mist that was her body began to take form. Something solid touched her and it was violent._

"Damn it, wake up. Now!"

_She knew that voice. _She could feel again, hear again and a part of her regretted it.Part of her longed for the peaceful nothingness that she had been torn from. She tried to move her lips to speak. She tried to open her eyes to see. No avail.

"Granger, you cannot be dead. You have to wake up now. Can you hear me?"

She felt a sound gather in her throat and flow past her tongue and lips. It was moan, incoherent and low.

Draco took a deep breath, relief washing over him. He had promised the witch that she would live and a Malfoy always held his promises. "Open your eyes."

She shook her head and groaned again, her rigid arms moving to cover her face.

Draco caught them and held them to her sides, "Open them, say something."

She mumbled something obediently, her brow furrowing in frustration at her lack of brainpower.

"What?" He asked, concentrating on her answer.

She licked her lips and tried again. "Bloody annoying…"

He chuckled and released her gently, "Welcome back."

Grudgingly, Hermione opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden pain when the light hit them. "How long?"

"You died 26 hours ago."

She frowned at that, "I thought it was only supposed to last 24 at the most."

He shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

She squinted up at him. "I bet you wish I hadn't woken up."

He nodded thoughtfully, his smirk stealing over his mouth. "Well, you are much more agreeable when you are lifeless."

"I'm sure." Hermione huffed as she pulled herself up onto her elbows, rolling her head back and forth as life returned to her limbs.

"However, cold and gray skin is not something that looks good on you. You should try and avoid it in the future."

Hermione ignored him as her last few memories flooded back to her. "Did they buy it? Did it work?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes. The whole Wizarding World is mourning for you."

"And Bellatrix? Do they trust you?"

"More than ever."

She let her head fall back onto the pillow gratefully. "I hope this works."

"It will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because. It was my idea."

She was unable to hide her smile at that. Egotistical Draco Malfoy.

"Do I amuse you?"

She closed her eyes again, finding the effort to keep them open was too much. "Not usually." She rolled onto her side stiffly, "I am not in my right mind. You cannot hold it against me."

"Oh I can and I will."

"Prat."

Draco chuckled and leaned back onto his haunches as he watched her drift away again. At least her color had returned. She would live.

Hermione fell back asleep smiling and woke up a few hours later feeling much more rested and much less dead. She groaned as she stretched, feeling her muscles protest with every move. It felt wonderful. When she opened her eyes she was able to actually look around her this time. Her vision had returned to normal and she began to inspect her new room from where she lay in bed at the center.

It was everything she expected and more. Extravagant, elegant furnishings and it was warm when she had imagined it would be cold. The crackle and pop of a nearby fire caught her attention and she threw her heavy comforter away from her body as she sat up.

"Morning Muggle."

She jumped at the sudden intrusion in her silence. "Malfoy? What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure you wake up." He stood up from the chair he had been occupying on and off all evening and moved a few steps closer to her.

"Well I am awake! You can go now."

"I thought you might like a tour when you could find the strength to stand. Seeing as how the Manor is a big place and you don't know your way around. Maybe I was wrong."

He started to turn when Hermione made herself call out to him. It was difficult. "Wait."

Draco's brows rose in expectation.

"That was kind of you. I think-" She frowned at her mostly unresponsive legs and wiggled her toes experimentally. "I think I can stand."

Draco's protest was a split second too late and suddenly he was darting across the room to catch a tumbling Hermione. "Damn it, don't rush." He whispered roughly as he tightened his arms around her waist and hoisted her to a standing position.

"I- I'm sorry." She stumbled on the word, so foreign to her tongue when conversing with Malfoy.

He grunted his acknowledgement and took a step, one arm still on her hip to keep her steady. "Try again."

Hermione nodded and pushed one of her traitorous feet forward and then another, beaming at the small progress. Soon he was able to let go entirely and she was walking on her own, albeit not as gracefully as usual.

When he was satisfied that she would not fall on her face he motioned for the door,"Shall we?"

Hermione nodded and turned to follow his lead. He took her through the Manor slowly and with patience. Touching on each of the rooms unless they were obvious. There were no house elves employed at the Manor, their eyes and ears too much of a security for the presumably deceased Hermione Granger. Eventually the tour was at its end and the two were on their way back to her room so that she could rest.

Hermione notice that her companion was opening his mouth as though to say something and then closing it with a snap as though deciding against it. He did this several times before she called him on it. "Is there something you want to say?"

He cast her a wayward glance, "No."

"Are you sure?"

He pursed his lips, "I just-"He looked at her again. "I just wanted to ask if…did it hurt? I mean, it seemed- You looked…"

"I felt like I had been set on fire. Like my skin was melting away from my body." She felt a shiver course through her as she relived the moment.

"I _am_ sorry."

She gave him a small, controlled smile. "It should not have happened. I should have controlled myself and not gone after you that night."

"Yes well, I shouldn't have baited you."

"You do know all the right buttons to push, don't you?"

He chuckled lightheartedly, "I should, I have been studying since first year."

She stopped in mid-step and Draco followed suit, turning to face her in confusion. "I am really glad." Her fingers reached for him and before she knew what she was doing her hand had found what it sought and now rested on his forearm. "I am glad that you are with us. I mean, I wasn't sure but now…"

"Proved myself have I?"

She nodded. He smiled. "It wasn't easy you know. In order to be here, standing in front of you like this, right now, I had to go against everything that I was ever taught. It might have something to do with my less than cheery disposition."

Hermione laughed, "Well that is a good excuse, what is mine?"

Draco glanced down at her hand, "You have a million reasons to hate me. I do not pretend otherwise."

"I gave as good as I got."

"Right."

Suddenly, Hermione realized that she was touching Draco. And suddenly, his skin seemed very, very warm. She pulled her arm back, laughing nervously as her opposite hand began tugging at her hair.

Draco tilted his head to the side, "Everything okay?"

She rocked on her heels and cleared her throat. "Mm? Yes. Maybe we should head back."

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Several days passed much the same as they had since Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor. She read by firelight in the morning and night and roamed the halls in the afternoon. There was so much history waiting to be discovered in those halls. Sometimes Draco would visit, bringing food and news and well received bouts of company. She found a rhythm that suited her for the time being. A routine that allowed her to retain her sanity while being locked away from the light of day and the prying eyes that would be her downfall.

This night was different somehow. She didn't know why but with each crack of thunder, goose bumps would rise on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck would stiffen. The storm outside was ferocious, rain and hail, bright lightening and foundation shaking thunder. Hermione had curled up in front of the fireplace reading and re-reading the same paragraph in her book over and over again as her unease built in her gut.

Something was wrong.

A loud, whistling gust of wind washed over the manor and Hermione put her book down. It was only after the wind died down that she heard something. It was faint, as though it was far away. She stood from her chair and made her way to the door where she stopped and listened. Her ears straining to pick up the sound again.

A few moments later and she had come to the conclusion that she was no longer alone in the Manor. She stepped out of her room and made her way down the hall in silence as the noises that she now concluded were coming from the study got louder. She pulled her wand from her pocket, braced herself and pushed the door open.

"Hermione-"

"Malfoy what are you-"Her eyes widened in shock. Something was very, very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Crucio!" The hateful spell sizzled through the air, missing its unprepared target by an inch.

Hermione screamed as she dodged, flinging herself to the ground forcefully and out of immediate danger as another shot whizzed by her ear. _What the hell? _Draco was on the floor, his wand hand pinned to the ground by the Death Eater's heavy black boot. Desperate to buy some time she took a quick aim and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" He was able to block it, faster than he looked at first glance but the momentary distraction bought her enough time to scramble behind the couch at the center of the room for cover.

"Leave her alone!" Draco growled as his free hand wrapped around the other man's ankle and tugged with all his strength. It was enough for the Death Eater to lose his balance and stumble, his boot grinding painfully into the fragile bones of Draco's wrist as he did so.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione had stood and took the opportunity to catch the man unaware and turn the tide. It hit home this time and the Death Eater roared in anger, twisting his body to go after it but Hermione had other plans. "Petrificus Totalus!" Instantly, his body went rigid and he fell face first onto the soft carpet of the study with a muted thud.

She turned back to the blonde, "Malfoy are you-"

"Avada Kedavra." He was still on the floor; his body curled into a half sitting half slouching position, propped against the nearest wall. His wand hand was outstretched, the knuckles white and his features were deadly cold, calculating. This was the Malfoy that Hermione feared.

The victim of the unforgivable curse let out a disconcerting final breath, the only sign of his sudden death. "Malfoy…" She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Should she be angry? Outraged? For what? For killing an enemy that had obviously been trying to do the same?

"He knew you were alive."

Shell shocked she looked up at him with wide yet unseeing eyes.

"He could not escape."

"No…the Order...Bellatrix…" She mumbled quietly.

Draco nodded sharply, tearing his gaze away from her shimmering stare and let the tension in his neck release and his chin rest on his chest. He tried to breathe deep but the sharp pain that answered the action forced him to stop.

Hermione noticed this and her brow creased as she took him in. His always impeccable, crisp white shirt was torn and bloodied. Blood. "Are you hurt?" She asked, suddenly alarmed and she stepped around the couch. "Malfoy?"

"I'm fine."

She took a few determined paces and closed the distance between them quickly before kneeling at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Where did this blood come from?"

"My blood." He murmured fatigue stealing over him as the adrenaline left his bloodstream.

"From where? Draco, what happened?" She shook his shoulder gently, becoming increasingly alarmed with every second that ticked by and he did not look at her. She set her wand down beside her, her eyes darting warily to the body of the enemy but a few feet from them. She shuddered, she would never get used to death. "Talk to me, what happened?"

Draco attempted to rouse himself with little success, his head lolling to the side in disobedience. Inside, he knew that something was not quite right. He should not be this tired; he should not be this numb. He was hurt, he should feel pain.

Hermione tilted his chin up with her fingers and frowned at his lethargic expression, "Damn it, you can't sleep. Did you hit your head? Malfoy?" She cursed under her breath as she sat on her haunches to inspect him better. Her heart beat stuttered when she caught sight of the darkest stain on his shirt. Anxious, her trembling hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and with clumsy movement she released each one until his chest was bared to her.

A gasp escaped her lips as she finally got a look at what she was dealing with. A deep, ragged gash to his side, just below his rib cage. She glanced back up at his face, "What happened?" She knew he would not answer. She picked up her wand and pointed, grateful once again for her bookworm habits and her ability to soak up information like a sponge. Useful information, like how to mend broken skin and muscle and stop hemorrhaging well enough to save a life. When she was satisfied with her work she moved on, examining him carefully.

Gingerly, she picked up his wrist and cringed at the groan of pain he released. "Sorry." Broken. She bit the inside of her cheek in concentration. "Brackium Emendo."

Draco took a deep and what she hoped, calming breath yet he still did not open his eyes. Her frown deepened. Did he hit his head? "Malfoy? Look at me."

His eyes opened for a moment and then slid back shut; he could not keep them open. "Malfoy? I cannot take you to Hospital, I cannot take you anywhere. You have to talk to me! What happened? Did you hit your head?"She felt her panic rising. What would she do if she could not help him? To leave the Manor was beyond dangerous for her; she was _dead_ for Merlin's sake!

He knew that what she was saying was important and he did, in fact, remember being thrown violently to the ground, his skull cracking loudly against the hard floor. Now that he thought of it, his head was hammering painfully. Why had he not noticed that before?

Hermione blew out and exasperated breath. "If you hit your head you cannot sleep! Malfoy!" She ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, her fingers searching for any other signs of his distress. Eventually she smoothed them over the back of his neck and up through is tangled, matted hair. She felt something slick and warm. "What did he do to you?" She removed her touch, the glisten of blood catching her eye before she wiped it onto her jeans, suddenly queasy. So much blood.

Her wand was in her hand and the spell was rolling off her tongue within moments and she felt a surge of relief wash over her as he finally obeyed her demand to look at her. His silver eyes locked onto her, though she could tell he was still hazy. "Better?" She asked quietly, concern etched onto her expression.

"Yes." He filled his lungs slowly and exhaled much the same, "I am so tired."

"And you can sleep. I will even help you to your room but first you have to help me with…with him."

Draco forced himself to look at the "him" in question. "We have to get rid of the body. Not yet though. Someone must have noticed that he was missing by now. We cannot do anything suspicious, can't risk it."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Burn him."

"Right." She leaned forward to take his arm and pull it over her shoulder. "Can you stand?"

"Probably…maybe." He could not help the groan as she helped him rise to his feet. His side still pained him and his body felt battered.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was sneaking around. Bellatrix was having a meeting but she would not tell me the details. I needed to know what was going on and I thought I spy without getting caught and I _almost_ did." He winced as he rolled his neck to stretch it, "This fat bastard just happened to be rounding the corner as I got into position. I managed to cast a quick silencing spell before he called me out. It escalated from there."

"How did you end up here?" She was breathless from bearing most of Malfoy's weight as they maneuvered their way out of the newly minted morgue and into the hallway that would lead them to Draco's bedroom.

"We were fighting and I was winning damn it! But then I saw Bellatrix out of the corner of my eye and lost the upper hand when his fucking spell caught my middle and ripped it open. I don't really remember much after that, he knocked me off my feet and I hit my head. Just as I managed to apparate he wrapped his hands around my throat from behind and came with me. I am sure you heard the rest." He glanced at her almost sheepishly, berating himself immediately for the uncharacteristic move and hoped that she did not see it. "I am sorry, by the way."

Hermione grunted as they stumbled slightly, "For what?"

"For getting you involved."

"I'm not. If I hadn't gotten involved when I did I think that it would be your body rotting in the study."

"He would not have won."

"Really? That is not what it looked like; it looked like he had you thoroughly beaten."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Maybe when your sight is blurred by a mountain of ego and pride."

"I had a plan!" He insisted hotly.

Hermione scoffed. "Sure you did. Hope that I came blundering in and distracting him long enough to get your wand back. Brilliant." She tried to blow the hair out of her face without the use of her hands, "Well played."

"Whatever." He flopped down onto the bed they had finally managed to get to and moaned his appreciation. "Doesn't matter now." His eyes closed.

"You are sure Bellatrix did not see you?" Hermione stood awkwardly beside his bed, watching as he made himself comfortable.

"I'm sure."

"You know you are covered in blood right?"

"Yes. What is your point?"

"Don't you want to…I don't know. Wash up? Change?"

He peeked up at her through one eye. "There is no way I can stand through a shower right now and only a slightly better chance that I have the energy to change my bloody clothes."

"I could…I could help you."

Both eyes opened and his eyebrows shot up, "Shower?"

"No! Wash up a little and..and change your shirt."

He smirked, "What is the point of putting on new clothes when I am covered in blood?"

She shook her head in frustration and moved away, he expected, to her own room and was therefore surprised when she changed direction to disappear into his adjoined bathroom. He heard the water running briefly and the sound of cabinet doors being opened and closed. When she finally re-emerged she had a washcloth and towel slung over her shoulder. She carried a large wash bowl with both hands in front of her, stepping carefully to avoid spills.

He followed her across the room until she came to a halt at his bedside. "Can you sit up?" She asked as she placed the bowl on his nightstand.

Suddenly, he found that his exhaustion had abated…just a little. He propped himself up onto his hands and fought back a groan as he sat up. "Why does it still _hurt_ so much?"

Hermione shrugged, "You will need to go to Hospital tomorrow. I did the best I could but I think that the wound on your side needs a proper doctor." She glanced at the reddened slice of skin. "Maybe you should go tonight."

Draco shook his head, "No way. They are going to be watching."

Hermione nodded reluctantly and moved so that she was beside him, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed, the other curled underneath her. "Take off your shirt."

He could not help his bark of laughter, "It is always the quiet ones."

She glared at him, "Shut it and do as I said."

Draco shook his head, still grinning but did as she said, his grin vanishing almost immediately. He jumped slightly when she leaned in to help him, tugging the fabric from his shoulders until she held it in her hands. "I don't think you can save this one."

"I have more."

She tossed it aside and reached for the washcloth on her shoulder, dipping it into the steaming water before wringing it out and facing him again. "Lay back."

Did her voice catch? He hid his smile and laid back gratefully, his eyes following her relentlessly. No way was he going to miss a second of this, whatever this was.

Hermione took a deep breath, fastidiously avoiding his gaze as she lowered the cloth to his shoulder and began to wipe gently at the dried blood. The more she washed the more small gashes she revealed. "What are these from?" She questioned as she uncovered another.

He craned his neck to see and understanding lit his eyes, "The fucker bit me!"

Hermione chuckled softly, "Ouch."

"You seem very concerned."

"I am! Why else would I be doing this?"

"Because you have always harbored a desire to touch my body?"

"Not likely." She laughed though, shaking her head at him as she continued her work. She had not always desired to touch him but the longer she actually did so…the more she wondered why not. She began to take notice that with each soft touch, his firm muscles seemed to jump in response. Fascinating. She let her hand dip lower onto his abdomen, watching his reaction eagerly and heat flooded her cheeks. She cleared her throat as though to distract him from her obvious newly found interest and pulled away to rinse the cloth before resuming.

Draco was grateful that Hermione seemed so very enthralled, she had not once looked up to discover the way he was gritting his teeth every time her breath whispered over his moistened skin. She did not see the way his eyes closed when her hair brushed over his bare flesh and flooded his imagination with all sorts of highly inappropriate things.

His breath caught when she lost her grip on the washcloth and her fingers and palm grazed his ribcage, a caress soft enough to make him wish for more. "Sorry." She murmured, tilting her face away from him as she finished her task.

"There. " She dropped the cloth back into the bowl and used the remaining dry towel to rub his skin dry, "All done." She finally dared a glance, desire spiking when she met his half-lidded eyes. She smiled tentatively, "New shirt?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine." Any more wayward touches and he was sure he would lose control over his betraying body and he was hardly in a state to sate any undue aches she might arouse.

She nodded and scooted off his bed, "You should get some rest now. I will check on you in the morning." She turned around and made it to the door before she heard his soft, whispered goodnight. She swallowed hard and pressed her hand to her racing heart. She needed sleep. Definitely. Sleep. She scowled at an unbidden image of Draco's bare, chiseled chest sprung to mind. She would not think of that again. Not even once…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I thrive on them so please keep them coming! Good or bad This next part is steamy so I hope you like it!**

He had to be doing it on purpose. There was no way she was doing this on her own. Every move he made seemed calculated and executed in a way that was sure to drive Hermione crazy. She had dreamed of him, her subconscious doing things with Draco Malfoy that she would never do in reality…right?

She would never kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him. She would never feel him, running her nails over the enticing muscles of his back to make them ripple under her touch. She would never let him tease her, his hot breath making her skin alight with anticipation before he gave her exactly what she wanted. No. Never.

She did not want to see his naked form moving above her…behind her… Hermione groaned aloud and buried her heated face in her hands. She did not want to hear his voice, low and aroused whispering things into her ear that would send waves of sensual pleasure through every nerve ending. No! Never!

"Granger?" Are you alright?"

Her head snapped up and she shot to her feet, pressing her back against the wall behind her. "I'm fine!"

Draco's head tilted to the side as he took in her unusual appearance. She did not look like she had slept much. Her hair had obviously been half-heartedly tamed and she had dark rings under her wide eyes. He frowned at her expression. She looked …guilty. His curiosity sparked when he noticed that she was refusing to meet his gaze. Her response had been high and shrilly, very unconvincing. He took a step forward, his confusion growing when her body tensed in response. She glanced at him briefly, her tongue darting out to lick her lips and his gut clenched. "Are you sure? You seem a little-"

"I am sure. Don't you need to go? You really should get that looked at." She pointed in the general direction of the wound on his side.

He nodded slowly, watching with increasing interest as her chest rose and fell laboriously. Was her heart racing? He wondered. "I'm going. I just wanted to tell you to stay out of sight. Just in case."

That made her look at him, though reluctantly. "Why?" She willed herself to stop imagining, stop picturing…

He shrugged, regretting the action almost immediately. He did need to get to a medic. "I am just being cautious. I am 99.9% sure that no one saw me last night but…there is always that .01 chance and I don't want you to be around if something goes wrong."

A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, "Worried about me?"

Draco smirked but decided not to respond. He pulled his wand out. "I'll see you later." Without another word, he apparated, already eager to return as soon as possible. What _had_ she been thinking?

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Draco's trip had been a success. He made it to the medic, met with the Order and had a chance to talk with Bellatrix to gauge her reaction to him. Nothing seemed amiss. Everything was going according to plan. To his plan, anyway. Little did she know that she was going to be joining her precious Voldemort in the very depths of hell very, very soon. He would make sure of it.

His allegiance to the Dark Lord had always been tenuous, forced out of fear and familial loyalty. Well, now they were dead. All of them. What he did with his allegiances was up to him now and he had chosen how he should have a long time ago. Did he like Potter? No. Did he let that stop him from doing when he was sure was right? No. He was going to make amends for his past, no matter how long it took him to do it. He had to make it right.

So for now, he played the Death Eater's game and he played it well. He had a lot of practice after all and when he felt it closing in around him, he only had to remind himself that it was not real this time. He was not really that person anymore.

Draco took a deep breath and excused himself. He found an empty hallway to apparate in and took out his wand. Time to go home.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Feeling better?"

He found her in the library. Surprise, surprise. "I thought I told you to stay hidden." He scolded, his eyes narrowing at her. She was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her, propped on a table top and she was wearing a skirt that was hardly long enough for that particular position.

She frowned up and him and closed her book, resting it in her lap. "I did…and you didn't answer my question."

His eyes slid up her frame, ghosting over her abdomen and pausing briefly at her breasts before settling on her mouth. "I am and you did not."

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her legs off the table and twisted in her seat to face him. "What?"

"The library? Where is the first place someone would look for you Granger?" He finally met her eyes.

Hermione glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I would have heard them coming. I heard you."

"Yet, here you are…in plain sight." He gestured around him.

"I knew it was you."

He almost smiled at her irritation. "How?"

She hesitated then and glanced nervously at her feet, her new found will power disintegrating quickly. "I- I just did." She had known it was him because she knew the way he walked. Why? She reasoned it was strictly part of her sense of survival. He had been her enemy once and now he was an ally, she had to recognize him; then so he could not sneak up on her and now so that she did not mistake him for someone else and hex them into oblivion. Yes. That was it.

"Right." He shook his head but decided, grudgingly, to let it go. "You hungry?" His stomach grumbled in response to the word. When was the last time he had eaten anything? The breakfast Hermione had brought him seemed like ages ago.

"Yes. I was just about to go down to the kitchens when you came in."

"Perfect, we can eat together." He clapped his hands together and turned to go, stopping in mid-step when Hermione spoke up.

"Did you bring something?" She licked her lips again, this time out of actual hunger. For food. "Something not out of a box or can? That would be lovely and I am pretty sure I would do just about anything for it." Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Why did she just say that? _Do just about anything? _How could he _not_ take that the wrong way?

She was right. "Anything? Interesting…" His brow arched in surprise, "I did not bring anything but how can I pass that up? I will go get something. After we negotiate of course."

She bristled, "It was a figure of speech, Malfoy."

He shrugged and shook his head. "Mm, don't care. "

Her jaw dropped open for a second before she regained control and snapped it shut. "I am not going to negotiate for food."

He watched her carefully. "Not even for…Italian? I know this great place and they do take out."

Her mouth watered and her lips parted but she shook her head stubbornly.

He shifted his stance, "No? How about some Thai? That is always _exciting_." His lips curled at the word.

She flinched at the innuendo. If only he knew. "No thanks." She murmured.

Draco chuckled, smirking at the way her cheeks flushed. "Fine, I will be nice and go anyway but you should be careful what you say."

She laughed nervously and moved to stand by him, "What were your terms going to be?" She held her breath for his answer.

"I would have come up with something."

Did he just glance down at…at her body? No. She is just hungry and tired and she was imagining her very recently enemy turned undefined ally checking her out. "I want Italian, by the way. That sounds like nirvana."

He could not control the small shiver that slithered down his spine at the way her voice dropped when she said the word. Nirvana….he could think of a few other things that would be like that. He shook himself, "So, meet me in the dining room?"

Hermione shook her head, "Too cold, too big and too empty. How about my room? I will put a blanket on the floor and get the fire going."

"Sounds…cozy."

"What? I mean- we could. We can eat in the dining room, I just thought-"

"No! It's fine. Your room it is. Give me 30 minutes."

Hermione nodded, berating herself internally. It did sound cozy. It also could almost be construed as a date like evening with Draco Malfoy. Bloody hell. "Hurry, I am starving." She smiled weakly before brushing passed him and disappearing down the darkened hallway.

Draco let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. She had a swing to her walk that he had never noticed before. _Damn_.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Draco had done his best to hurry and with dinner in hand he had apparated directly to the room he designated as Hermione's. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the soft, flickering light of the fire she had stoked. He glanced at the floor at the plush blanket she had spread out and smirked when he caught sight of the way she sat rigidly at the edge, fidgeting nervously with a corner. He moved fluidly and sat down next to her, "Dinner is served."

The smell had already reached her and her eyes rolled back into her head, "That smells amazing."

"It tastes even better, trust me." He began un-wrapping the bundle he held, his eyes alight with humor as he watched her very expressive face. He wondered how she would look when she-

"Wow. You were right." She had bitten into a piece of the bread he laid out in front of her. She smiled at him, chewing thoughtfully. "You know, just a few weeks ago I would have laughed out loud at anyone who told me that I would be doing this now."

"This?"

"Sitting here, having dinner in Malfoy Manor with Draco Malfoy his arrogant self."

"Arrogant? I am not arrogant you bossy know-it-all."

Hermione grinned, "You are and for some reason, it fits. It would be strange for you to be any other way."

"Yes well, it's not like I expected this either."

"It is…nice…" Her brow creased and she looked away again.

Draco smiled slowly, "Yes. Who knew?"

"No one." She laughed softly, "Certainly not me."

Draco smiled back and they dug into their meal. Savoring every bite in silence. What was there to say? Neither one was too sure nor were they willing to be the first to break this new amicable feeling between them. When they had their fill, Hermione gathered their things and set them aside before she laid down with a sigh.

She was the first to give in. She had to say _something_."That was wonderful. Thank you."

Draco was transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of her. Her hair splayed out around her head like a halo, her cheeks rosy from the warmth of the fire, her ruby red lips. He reached out without truly understanding his actions that is, until it was too late to stop them.

Hermione's eyes popped open at the sudden, soft touch to her cheek. She turned to her head and his hand slid over her bottom lip. He seemed to be shocked at himself yet he did not retract his hand. She bit the lips that still tingled from his touch as his fingers trailed lightly over her jaw line, dropping to trace her throat and finally resting on her collar bone. "D-Draco?"

His lips curled into a smile, "Funny."

She frowned, her heart rate accelerating almost painfully. "What?"

He let his gaze drift back to hers, relishing in the way her breathing hitched. "You said my name. My first name."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because all I had to do was touch you inappropriately to get you to do it."

She swallowed hard and gathered her quickly dissipating nerve. "I might say it again…" Her eyes fluttered softly when his fingertips quirked slightly, "If you continue."

He stilled completely and Hermione turned her face away, embarrassment flooding her in a rush of unease. What was she thinking? He would never-

His finger splayed suddenly and he pressed his palm closer to her skin. "Look at me."

She could not bring herself to do it.

His hand inched lower, the base of his palm ghosting over the ample flesh of her chest. "Hermione."

A giggle bubbled to the surface. "You are right." She looked at him shyly, "That is strange."

He smiled tightly, "I called you that once before. Last night."

She nodded once, "It was strange then too."

He trailed his fingers lower, between her breasts. "Nice though, right? Familiar?"

She could not help the way her body responded, pressing ever so slightly into his touch. "Yes." Her voice was breathy, wanton.

Draco felt his own body responding enthusiastically. He decided that they had said enough and that she had been given plenty of time to back out of whatever this was. She hadn't and he was not going to wait any longer. He bent to brush his lips over hers, testing her reaction before he crushed them to her eagerly.

She groaned and wrapped her hands around his neck, returning the kiss hungrily. Every secret desire rushing to the surface and she wondered just how far he would take this? Ardently, she hoped that he would bring each and every one of her dreams to reality.

He moved from his spot to kneel beside her, pulling her into a sitting position without breaking apart. His hands explored her, running down her arms and returning by skimming over her stomach. He cupped each of her suddenly heavy breasts in hand, a small involuntary groan escaping when she pushed into the touch. Hermione clutched his shoulders as one of his hands strayed beneath the fabric of her confining top to feel the heated flesh beneath.

All lucidity lost to her, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt. She wanted more. Draco pressed a kiss to her neck as she worked, nibbling at the ear while she pulled the offending material away and then allowing her to push it from his shoulders. Her hands returned to him immediately, her palms caressing his newly bared skin the way she had wanted to last night. When her fingers brushed dangerously low, Draco hissed and pulled away, his thumbs hooking the bottom of her top and tugging it over her head. He tossed it away and used her momentary distraction to reach around and unclasp the last remaining barrier between him and her naked torso.

Hermione gasped at her sudden vulnerability, her first instinct to cover herself thwarted by his vise like grasp. "No." She melted at the gravelly tone of his voice and relaxed under his gaze.

Without warning he dipped his head to catch one of her straining nipples between his lips, laving his tongue over it as she moaned, arching against him. He released her hands and pushed her back down to the floor. To his satisfaction, she reached for him, longing for the feel of him.

He lent down, kissing her roughly, tugging at her bottom lip and gasped when her hand snaked down between their parallel bodies to cup his throbbing length through his pants. Encouraged, Hermione dragged her nails over him before rubbing the flat of her palm against him, her excitement rising by the second.

Draco kissed his way down her body again, this time his thumbs tucked into the hem of her skirt, pulling slightly to alert her to his wish. She glanced down at him through lust clouded eyes and tilted her hips to aid him. He grinned, and removed it from her, growling at what he saw next. No panties. One of his hands cupped her mound, his middle finger slipping into her folds and making her moan his name wickedly. He teased her entrance before returning to the spot he knew she wanted him most. He brushed over the nub and held her down when she jumped at the contact.

Hermione was on fire. Every limb, every nerve. She cried out, the sound ripped from her throat as the burn spread, scalding every inch of skin. She pressed her hand against him harder before moving to unbutton and unzip them. She pushed him back and yanked the fabric from his hips, her lust coiling tightly in her gut at the sight of his erection springing forth. She wrapped her hand around it, reveling the hard softness of it. She pumped her hand down and he moaned, the hand that held most of his weight almost buckling.

She took hold of both of his arms and pulled him down to her so that they lay flush together. Draco took the hint admirably and reached between them for the part of him that was already arrowed towards her and aligned himself with her wet and ready entrance. They locked eyes and he pushed forward.

Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders and scraped down his back. He thrust slow and steady, driving her crazy with need, ignoring her silent pleas for more. He wanted to hear it. "Say it."

"Harder." She gasped when he complied instantly, pounding against her.

"What else?"

"Faster." She moaned the word when he did as he was bidden before the word had left her lips.

He kept the rigorous pace until he was sure that she was ready to burst. He held himself up on one hand and let the other tweak one of her nipples and then re-discover her aching center, encouraging her to let go. Demanding it.

Hermione saw stars as her orgasm was torn violently from her body. She was blown away by it, the ecstasy diluting her cells until she could take no more. Draco followed shortly after, her body forcing it from him as her walls clenched and spasmed around him. When spent he fell to the side of her, one of his hands still possessively strewn over her.

Hermione was the first to recover, a sense of bewilderment and profound fulfillment leading to her unusually inappropriate response to the most mind blowing sex she had ever had. She began to laugh. Draco twisted to face her in alarm but the closer he got to catching his breath, the more he felt the need to join her.

Between soft fits she gasped out, "Where did that come from?"

Draco shook his head a small laugh finding its way passed his own lips, "I have no idea."

Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing and rolled over completely, one hand propped on his chest. "Draco."

He watched her quizzically, his smile lessening. "Hermione."

Her lips twisted saucily and her brow arched, "Again?"

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The End**

"Harry and Ron are going to kill me." Hermione said calmly, her voice muffled slightly by the way her face was nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder.

"It is a good thing you are already dead then, isn't it?" Draco chuckled, pressing a solid kiss to the top of her head as he hugged her body closer to his. He was sated and satisfied but there was a chance that he might find some well buried burst energy. If that happened he would prefer that she be near…so he could thoroughly expend it.

Hermione nudged him playfully, "I am serious! What will they think or say? The last time they saw me I was spitting daggers at you." She pushed herself up and onto her elbows so that she could look him in the eye. "They will accuse you of bewitching me!"

Draco could not help the laugh that slipped passed. "Then we will set them straight." He leaned forward to capture her lips, kissing her until she lowered her naked form back down to his. She broke away to catch her breath, resting her chin on his chest. "Besides, if anyone was spelled here, it was most defiantly me."

She did not lift her head but he knew that a smile tugged on her lips as she responded, "Is that so?"

He nodded once, his fingers wandering over her soft skin. "It is so. You started it."

"You touched me first!"

Draco smirked as her breath caught in her throat and cut her answer short. Apparently, the lazy circles he was drawing on her inner hip was distracting. _Oops_. "I beg to differ. You touched me first, teasing, tortuous touches." He emphasized his words by allowing his hand to dip lower, brushing over the slit at the conjunction of her thighs.

Hermione squirmed slightly, unsure if she wanted him to stop or needed him to continue. Could she honestly take another round? Probably not without losing consciousness at the end…it might just be worth it. "I was being kind. That was not teasing."

"Like hell it wasn't. You _rubbed_ me down."

She giggled, both relieved and disappointed when his hand slowly crept back up her body. "I was being nice. You were dirty." She tilted her head and let her tongue dart out to taste the salt on the skin of his throat before she suckled gently, enjoying the way he tensed in response. Two could play at his game, though it would seem that neither one could actually win…

"Not as dirty as you." He whispered, the tone of his voice dropping as his arousal grew.

She nipped at his jaw line. "You are such a git."

He groaned in frustration as his cock twitched back to life. "And you apparently like it…a lot."

She smiled, pulling herself up again and kissing him lightly. "At least you admit it."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We should rest. I have an early start tomorrow." He watched her expression change, darkening and shifting.

"Are you sure about this? What if she knows?"

He brushed a tendril of her hair off of her cheek, "She does not know and we have come too far to stop now."

Hermione sat up, slightly more aware of her nakedness as she did but surprisingly comfortable still, even as his eyes traveled over her hungrily. "How long?"

"Two days."

She nodded as she thought. If Draco succeeded in gaining the information they needed, the location of the Death Eaters headquarters then the Order could wipe them out in one swift move. No more Bellatrix to hound their steps, no more Death Eaters to shadow their thoughts. They would be free, finally, truly free from the terror that gripped them and encased them since Voldemort had returned all those years ago.

Just one more fight.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, acutely aware of the silver set of eyes that held her. "Do you really think she will tell you?"

"She has said as much. She is just playing a game, forcing me to tag along and run her errands until she deems that the time is right."

"But the attack that they plan…if she does not tell you within two days time then what?"

"She will tell me."

"But what if she doesn't Draco?" She opened her eyes to watch him.

"She will and if she doesn't then it was worth all the months I spent with her to see her face when she realizes the truth. The Order knows of her plans, Hermione. No one will get hurt."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. She could not help but worry. Worry for Harry and Lupid…worry for Draco himself. She glanced down, drinking in the sight of his well built form. Broad shoulders and chiseled torso. Her cheeks still blushed when she moved lower, he was hard again and though the idea was tempting. The ache between her legs kept her from acting on the desire that pooled in her belly. She was going to walk bow legged as it was…

A slow smile curled Draco's lips as he watched her inspect him, a longing sparking in the depths of her gaze to match his own. His smile widened with amusement when she tightened her thighs. "You might be right."

Hermione frowned, her eyes snapping back to his. "What?"

"Harry and Ron will most definitely kill you. Especially if they catch you looking at me like _that_."

Her head fell back as she laughed in response and he had to resist the urge to rise and trail wet kisses down the skin she revealed to him. "Can you imagine what they would say, if they saw us like this?"

"I am pretty sure that the Weasel would be unable to create any form of coherent speech at the sight of your very naked, very sexy body. I am almost equally sure that Potter would either turn heel and run in the opposite direction or he would grab his wand and start throwing curses." He did sit up then, closing the short distance between them so that he could dig his fingers into her hips and pull her to him.

"At me? Or at you?" She whispered.

"At me first, I am sure of it."

"Well we cannot have that. I need you intact."

"Intact?"

She licked her lips before she responded, "It really would be a tragedy if he hit anything important."

"Important?" He teased, loving the way she still blushed for him.

"Mm, very important."

"I am glad you feel so strongly about my anatomy. I assure you, I feel the same."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just remember that in 2 days when you are fighting Bellatrix and her dimwitted lackeys, ok? You have to come back in one piece so that we can find out what would happen if Harry and Ron caught us together." She pressed a kiss to his lips, "The results would be inaccurate if you came back less than whole." She trailed her fingers down his stomach and brush over the tip of his extra sensitive member.

He jumped slightly at her touch and laughed, "Got it."

"You better."

"Is that concern I hear?"

"Perhaps it is"

He smirked, "We should get some rest."

Hphphp

Hphp

hp

Draco held his head high as he strode into her office, his back rigidly straight and his eyes swimming with familiar malice. This was it. If she did not tell him now then it had all been for nothing. "You asked to see me?" The words were cold on his lips.

Bellatrix grinned at him, her eyes alight with the insanity that held her prisoner. "We are taking a trip together."

Fear mixed with relief swelled in him but he clamped it down. "Where?"

"You'll see…"

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Impossible!"

Draco slammed his fists down on the table to regain the attention of those he lost, "It is NOT impossible. What is the problem here? You all knew what we were doing, you knew what this was going to entail."

"The security you describe, how are we supposed to get passed that?"

Draco glared heatedly at the youngest male member of the Weasley family and found himself wondering what a certain witch had ever seen in him. "Just like we planned, damn it! Grow a spine Weasley!"

Ron's face blotted red, his fists clenched at his sides, "Watch it ferret."

Lupin held his hands up as he stepped forward, "Alright, alright. Settle down." He faced Draco. "You really think we can pull this off. They are well protected, underground and guarded with every spell we could and could not think of."

"We can think of them. Voldemort is dead, he was the master mind and without him they are nothing."

"Yet they continue to plague us."

"Only because they hide behind the plans he left behind. Bellatrix is running out of ideas, losing steam. Now is the time to strike. I say we stick to the plan."

Kingsley's voice floated to them from his position in the back of the room, "I agree. The time to strike is now."

Harry nodded, "All we have to do is get in without being seen. If we can do that, surprise is on our side."

Ron scowled at them all but eventually he nodded as well, casting his silent vote.

Molly and Arthur Weasley glanced at one another before agreeing, followed by Tonks, Percy, George and all the rest. It was unanimous. Draco felt the corner of his mouth curl. Tonight then. Tonight he would be free.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Hermione paced her room, her anxiety threatening to overwhelm her any moment. What was happening? Was it over? Had it even begun? She wanted to be there so badly, every part of her being itching for her wand. She wanted to fight beside her friends, to do her part to keep them safe. She couldn't though. She had to remain here, helpless and alone. Waiting. Was there anything worse than waiting? If there was, she could not think of it.

It had been only hours ago that Draco had apparated back to you to tell her his news. Bellatrix had taken him to the lair. He knew where they were, he knew how many they were and it was terrifying. The Death Eaters were stronger than they had imagined. Well protected and in greater numbers than anticipated.

"We will still win this. I promise."

His voice echoed through her racing mind, over and over again. She pressed her fingers to her mouth, trying to remember the way they felt when he kissed her. A Malfoy always kept his promises…

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Traitor!" Bellatrix shrieked angrily, though the sound was mostly lost amidst the chaos that surrounded her. The Death Eaters were beaten.

"Perhaps but at least I am standing here while you are kneeling there. It is as it should be." Draco snarled, the tip of his wand trained on her heart. He had only to say the words.

"Coward!" She hissed, her eyes wild as she searched for an escape. She would find none.

Draco smirked his familiar smirk, all the rage and hate he felt welling painfully inside him. "Goodbye Bellatrix." His grip on his weapon tightened and his lips parted. "Avada Kedavra."

She hit the ground with a sickening thud. Dead.

Draco closed his eyes and lowered his hand back to his side. It was over.

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

Hermione was on her feet the instant she heard the tell tale popping sound of an apparation. "Draco!" She cried, all but oblivious to the fact the there were others aparating in just behind him. She didn't care, throwing herself bodily into his arms. Relief washed over her when he returned the pressure, embracing her and holding her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you alright?" She asked, unwilling as of yet to release him.

Draco chuckled, his warm breath tickling her ear and sending welcome shivers down her spine. "Yes. Don't look now but I think we have an audience."

Hermione pulled away just far enough to peer sheepishly over his shoulder. Harry, Ron and Lupin stood behind them, sharing a common expression of shock and horror. She giggled at the sight, pecked Draco on the cheek and stepped around him, holding her arms out to Harry. "I am so glad to see you."

Harry stepped forward woodenly, as though he could not quite figure out how to make all his limbs work in conjunction. When he finally reached her, he hugged her tightly and whispered, "What the hell?" In her ear.

Hermione smiled broadly at him as she released him. "What?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

Ron appeared in front of her then and crushed her to him, "What do you mean what? You know exactly what." He let her go and Hermione shook her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She gave Lupin a quick hug as well before retreating back to Draco's side. Her hand slipped inside of his and he squeezed it.

All eyes were glued to the sight, wide and confused. Harry spoke louder this time. "What the hell, Mione?"

Draco cast him a practiced sneer, "It seems that she has forgiven me."

Ron glared at him but spoke to Hermione. "What is going on here? Did he cast a spell on you or something? Love potion?"

The pair laughed together, sharing a look of 'I told you so!' before grudgingly returning their attention to the clearly irate Weasley before them. "No Ron, he did not…at least not that I know of." She frowned and tilted her head to the side, "Did you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Not likely. Remember our conversation the other night? Must I involve them?"

She shook her head quickly, her cheeks blooming a comely color of pink. "Um, no."

Lupin stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, change of subject. We killed you and hid you away but now that the coast is clear…how are we going to bring you back to life?"

Ron glanced from Draco back to Hermione, then to Lupin. "No change of subject. I want to know what this is!" He growled.

Draco's eyes narrowed on him, annoyance oozing from his pores. He was not sure he would ever get used to Ronald Weasley. "I am shagging your best friend, that's what it is."

Hermione punched him in the arm, "Nice. Thank you for that." She sighed heavily, fully prepared for their response.

"Excuse me?" Harry bellowed and Hermione managed not to flinch.

She tugged her hand back from Draco and moved towards them, "Calm down, both of you."

Ron gave her an incredulous glare, "Calm down? What happened to 'He is Draco bloody Malfoy, not to be trusted?"

"I changed my mind!" She shouted back.

"Well that is obvious. You slept with him?" He spat.

"None of your business! Stop yelling at me!" She demanded, her chest heaving as her anger grew.

Ron threw his hands in the air, "You've gone mental!"

"Have not and I said stop yelling at me!"

Ron snapped his mouth shut and glanced at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders, much more collected than his friend. Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response and Lupin shook his head.

Harry pinned her beneath his gaze. "If he hurts you, we will kill him."

Hermione smiled at him, her anger disappearing as quickly as it had come. "Tell him that." She gestured toward Draco.

Harry faced the steely eyed blonde, "If you hurt her, we will kill you."

Draco nodded curtly, "Fine."

Hermione smiled at her friends, "Alright Remus. Change of subject. How _are_ you going to bring me back to life?"

Hphphp

Hphp

Hp

"Miraculous." Draco said dryly, reading the copy of the Daily Prophet Hermione had handed him.

Hermione smiled, "Prisoner of war."

"Tragic really, however did you survive?"

"It was horrible."

"Torture?"

She nodded slowly, "Pure."

Draco grinned and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. "I am glad I killed you."

Hermione snorted, "Me too. "

"So, now that you are reborn, as it were, what do you plan to do with this new life?"

"Hmm. I think I will seduce you, Malfoy." She caught his heated gaze and licked her lips.

Draco felt his mouth twist in amusement, "Malfoy is it?"

She nodded, her fingers beginning to create a trail down his torso.

"What do I have to do to get you to say my name?"

She grinned wickedly as she moved to straddle his hips, grinding down on him. "You don't remember?"

Draco slid both hands over her hips then up to cup her breasts, "Ah yes. Touch you inappropriately?" He let his fingers search lower, slipping beneath the hem of her skirt.

"Draco-" She gasped.

Draco smirked and delved deeper, determined to have her crying out his name several more times this evening, he caught her lips in a heated kiss. Maybe several times a day…forever.

**Please let me know what you think! I love to hear from you, good or bad!**


End file.
